This invention relates generally to brassieres, and more particularly to an improved brassiere providing very comfortable and readily adjustable fit to the wearer's torso.
There is continual need for brassieres that provide enhanced comfort and readily adjustable fit. Traditional bras provide bust control via shoulder strap adjustment. This often causes discomfort in the neck and back areas. There is also need for improved active wear brassieres, as for example are worn during active exercise, and which provide constant comfort and support, and which enable readily adjustable fit. For example, a brassiere should be capable of ready, partial loosening, as after active, vigorous exercise, and still provide needed support for comfort. There is additional need for a bra that controls the bust cup capacity and the sides of the busts, together or independently of one another.